


Love A Girl Right

by justyrae



Series: We Knew It'd Happen Eventually [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, back on my bullshit let's go, luke is still not a ghost and they're still very much over 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: Carrie has an idea and Luke isveryon board.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Carrie Wilson
Series: We Knew It'd Happen Eventually [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155389
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Love A Girl Right

**Author's Note:**

> i fully accept that this is my niche but y'all are gonna have to deal with it while i get it outta my system. if you read it, hope you like it! if not, cool. see you on the weekend!

When Luke gets home from practice he finds Carrie on the couch reading a book. She says hello but makes no move towards getting up. He drops all of his stuff by the front door and immediately makes a beeline for her, crawling across the couch and through her arms so she can't ignore him and keep reading. She sighs as she puts her book aside, but she smiles at him.

"I was enjoying my book," she tells him as he smiles back at her.

"Now you can enjoy _me_ ," he replies as he leans in for a kiss.

"Is that so?" Carrie says, giggling between kisses. She moans softly as Luke kisses her, threading her fingers through his hair. "How was practice?"

Luke groans and buries his face against her neck. He starts grumbling about something that went wrong and threw off their whole practice, but Carrie can only understand about every other word.

"I'm sorry," she says sympathetically as Luke lifts his head and sighs grumpily.

"It's fine," he says with a heavy sigh as he rubs his nose against hers. He smiles when she giggles again. "Being home makes it better."

"Aww," she coos, pressing her mouth to his. "Aren't you a charmer."

"I try," Luke replies smugly.

"And so modest," Carrie adds, and then hums. "to think that I was going to offer to cheer you up…" she trails off as Luke's eyebrows disappear under his hair, "...but if you're already feeling better…"

"No," he whines, pressing his nose into her cheek. "Still sad. Need you to cheer me up."

Carrie laughs and rolls her eyes. "Well, if you insist."

"Please," Luke says as he whimpers like a puppy begging for food. Carrie puts her hand over his mouth and shakes her head.

"Don't you start that."

Luke snickers behind her hand and Carrie takes it away before he can do anything else.

"Do you want to play?"

Luke bites his lip and grunts softly. "Play how?" he asks as he leans down and starts kissing her neck. Carrie's eyes flutter shut and she moans softly, almost letting herself get caught up in the feel of his lips on her skin.

"You've already got the right idea," she says teasingly. Luke gently nips at her skin before he lifts his head to look at her.

"Do I get to make you come?" he asks hopefully. Carrie nods. "As much as I want?" he clarifies, and his smile turns into a smirk when she nods again. "I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would," she replies as she lifts her head to kiss him again. She lets the kiss continue for a few seconds before she pulls away and puts her mouth to his ear. "But there's a catch," she whispers. Luke groans and slumps against her.

"What is it?" he asks as he runs his hand down the side of her body, already eager to start even though he hasn't heard all of the rules yet.

"Your jeans stay on," Carrie says, still speaking into Luke's ear in a low, breathy voice. "And you're not allowed to touch." Luke whimpers. "No touching," she repeats, "no rubbing, no coming. Not until I say. Understand?"

Luke groans as he squeezes her thigh roughly. "Yeah," he finally says, and Carrie kisses his cheek.

"If you're good," she purrs, "then you get to choose how you get to come."

Luke moans. He likes the sound of that.

"And just because you can't touch," she continues, "doesn't mean I won't."

"Fuck," Luke says sharply. "Can we go? Can we start?"

Carrie laughs and kisses his cheek again. "Let's go."

Luke rolls off of her, tumbling down to the floor in his eagerness to get to their bedroom. He pulls Carrie with him, pressing her up against the doorway when they make it to the bedroom.

"Can I…" Luke groans and almost goes in for a kiss, "I know I can't, usually, but--"

Carrie cuts him off with a kiss. Luke moans into her mouth, cupping her face with both hands as he hungrily kisses her back.

"Special occasion," she gasps when they break apart. Luke grins, kissing her again before he scoops her up in his arms and takes her over to the bed. He lays her down and immediately reaches for the hem of her shirt, pulling it up until she sits up to take it off the rest of the way. As she removes her bra, Luke whips off his own shirt and then starts kissing her again.

Carrie sinks her hands into his hair as he moves his hands down to her jeans, undoing the button and pulling the zipper down so he can slip one hand into them. Carrie cries out when he touches her, his fingers separated from her skin by only the thin fabric of her underwear. Luke starts rubbing his fingers against her clit, not too hard but enough to send a rippling effect across her whole body.

He wants to get as many orgasms out of her as he can, and he's willing to start out a little slow if necessary. He's already hard and it takes a lot of effort to keep from grinding his hips against her thigh. Carrie whines underneath him and twists her fingers into his hair as she rocks her hips up against his hand.

"How many are you gonna give me?" he asks with a groan.

"You tell me," she answers, gasping when he moves his fingers faster.

"One, like this," he says and she nods frantically in response. "Then, with my mouth," he continues, "maybe two. Want you to sit on my face."

Carrie gasps. "Yeah," she moans, "anything you want, baby." Luke bites his lip and groans into her skin.

"Fuck," he laughs, "I'm already so hard."

"No touching," she reminds him. "Be good."

Luke whimpers. "Come for me," he pleads. "Wanna hear it." Carrie moans and her hips jerk against his hand.

"Don't stop," she says, "I'm close."

Luke puts his mouth on one of her nipples, licking and sucking as he keeps up the pace of his fingers. Carrie starts gasping sharply and moans loudly as she comes. Luke groans with his lips around her nipple, and when she's done he sits up and yanks her jeans down past her thighs.

She slides down the bed a little from the force he uses, and they both laugh. Luke pulls her jeans off all the way and then gets an idea. He slowly pulls on her ankles until she slides down to the foot of the bed, letting her legs hang over the edge so he can kneel on the floor and be eye-level with her hips.

"This way," he explains as he spreads her legs, "I won't be tempted to touch." Carrie hums approvingly.

"Such a smart boy," she says as she props herself up on her elbows. "Make me come again and I'll give you a reward." Luke licks his lips and groans.

"Fuck yeah," he says before he leans in and puts his mouth on her. He immediately moans when he tastes her, and she collapses back against the bed.

This time, there's no teasing. He sticks two fingers inside of her as deep as they'll go, and she's already so wet that they just slide right in. Luke's cock aches in his jeans as he imagines what she'd feel like around him, but he doesn't press his hips forward into the bed.

Carrie's certainly not helping his erection, given how vocal she's being, but Luke would never even dream of asking her to stop. The sound of her moans echo in his ears and make him even more desperate to get her off.

"Fuck, _Luke_ ," she cries, "you feel so good, you always make me come so hard, baby."

Luke moans against her and thrusts his fingers in and out of her as she shakes. He knows this orgasm will come faster than the last, and he's right. She shouts his name as she rides it out on his fingers, and she has to pull his head back to get him to stop before she gets too sensitive.

He sits back on his heels as he tries to catch his breath, and Carrie manages to pull herself up to a sitting position. She takes Luke's hand and sucks on the fingers that he just had inside of her and Luke gasps hotly. His dick twitches with arousal and he pants desperately, hanging his head as he clenches his other hand in a fist.

"C'mere," she says when she stops sucking on his fingers. She pulls him into a hungry kiss, licking her own taste out of his mouth.

"Baby," he whimpers, "I--" his voice cracks and he shakes. "Fuck, I--"

"Come up," Carrie says, brushing his hair out of his face as she pulls him up onto the bed. "Lay down."

Luke whimpers as he lies down on his back, wincing as the fabric of his boxers and jeans drag against his hard cock. Carrie climbs on top of him but keeps her body hovered over him, watching him carefully as he tries to relax. He watches helplessly as she leans her head down to mouth at his nipples, and he cries out when she flicks her tongue against one.

"God," he gasps. He fucking loves when she plays with his nipples, but right now he's so sensitive it feels more like torture.

She presses a dozen kisses to his pecs, slowly teasing her tongue around each nipple while he fights to keep it together.

"Carrie," he moans brokenly.

"Yes?" she asks, licking her lips as she looks up at him.

"Let me lick you," he begs, "please."

She sits up on her knees and carefully makes her way up to his mouth. "Like this?" she asks, and Luke moans in response.

He lifts his head to bury his face between her legs again. He can't be sure how much longer he'll last, and he wants to make her come at _least_ once more. Carrie rides his mouth, rocking her hips against him in a way she doesn't usually, and Luke fucking loves it.

It feels desperate, needy and it makes him feel like she _needs_ this just as badly as he does. Her moans are wanton and punctuated with the thrust of her hips. Luke's own hips roll up into the air, but he finds no relief in it. His whole body feels electrified and there's sweat dripping down his face.

When Carrie comes for a third time, Luke drops his head back onto the pillow and his head spins as he catches his breath.

"You've been so good, baby." Carrie climbs off of him and kisses his cheek. "Do you want to try for one more?" she asks. "I have an idea."

Luke grunts softly. He wants to make her come again, he wants to be good for her.

"I'm gonna take your jeans off," she tells him as she kisses his cheek again. His eyes roll back in his head when she touches the zipper and then carefully peels the denim away from his cock and down his legs. "Luke?" she asks, grabbing his hand. "One more? Yes or no."

" _Yes_ ," he croaks, licking his lips. He moves to sit up but she stops him.

"Just watch, baby."

She straddles his thigh and presses her hips down against him. He opens his mouth in a silent moan as she starts rubbing off against him, using his leg to get off as he watches helplessly. He curls his hands into his hair as he stares at her.

Carrie's flushed and sweaty and so fucking beautiful. She's _perfect_.

Her eyes flutter shut as she starts moving faster, and her breasts bounce with her effort. Luke licks his lips as he watches, wishing he could taste her again. She's so close to his aching dick and it's fucking torture watching her like this, but Luke can't look away.

He doesn't want her to stop.

"Oh, god," she whines in the back of her throat and Luke bites down hard on his bottom lip as his dick twitches in his boxers. He's trying _so_ hard not to come just from looking at her like this. "Fuck!" she shouts as her hips suddenly still, and she shakes violently as she comes.

Luke moans right along with her, his whole body vibrating with need. Carrie opens her eyes and breathes out hard as she lays down beside him on the bed, sliding up and pressing her body against his side as he lays there desperately trying not to come in his boxers.

"You're so good," she says, pushing Luke's hair off his face. He whimpers and closes his eyes, and she kisses his forehead. "Baby, you did so well."

"Carrie," he moans brokenly, his voice hardly above a whisper. "Please…"

"How do you wanna come?" she asks, "it's your choice, baby."

"I--" Luke whimpers, unable to think. He's so hard. He can't concentrate on what he wants when his dick won't stop throbbing.

Carrie takes his hand and kisses his knuckles lightly. "Do you want my mouth?" she asks, sucking lightly on the tip of one of his fingers.

Luke moans, but shakes his head.

"Do you want to fuck my tits?" she asks, putting his hand flat against one of her breasts. She moans a little as he squeezes it.

He bites back another moan and shakes his head again.

"Okay," she whispers. She moves his hand down to her hips and presses his fingers to her clit. "Want me to rub off on you again?"

"No," he whimpers.

"Want me to ride you?" she asks, and they both gasp when she pushes his fingers inside of her.

Luke nods frantically, seeking out her mouth with his eyes shut tight.

"Okay," she mumbles against his mouth. "Okay, baby."

Luke hisses when she pulls his boxers down and grabs his cock with one hand. He gasps and moans as she guides his cock inside of her, and he grips her hips with a sudden, rough touch.

"Can I--" he chokes out, and she immediately stops moving.

"What?" Luke licks his lips as he takes a deep breath.

"Can I lick you after?" he asks, using every ounce of brain power he has left to speak as clearly as he can. She clenches around him and he whimpers.

"Fuck yeah," she moans in reponse. "Come for me, Luke," she begs as she sinks down onto his cock. It only takes a few seconds of her riding him before Luke curses loudly, shouting until his voice gives out when he comes.

Carrie shudders and throws her head back as Luke fills her up. Luke's vision whites out and he feels dizzy as he rides out his orgasm. It's so intense that he actually loses consciousness for a few seconds and when he comes to, Carrie's pulled herself off of him and is lying next to him. She's kissing his cheek and murmuring praises, and even though Luke can hardly feel his limbs, he has unfinished business.

"Baby," he whispers as he reaches for her.

"Luke," Carrie says, "you don't have to--"

"I know," he interrupts, shivering as he rolls on top of her. He kisses her sloppily before he slides down her body even as she protests again. "I _need_ to."

"Luke--" Carrie gasps as he puts his tongue against her, and all further protests disappear from her mind. It's the slowest he's ever eaten her out, and even though (or very possibly _because_ ) she's already come four times, it's absolutely excruciating.

Carrie is an absolute mess by the time Luke makes her come, having been _very_ thorough in licking her clean.

He crawls back up the bed and collapses half on top of her, and she can't even muster the energy to chastise him for it.

"Fuck," she whispers softly. Luke grunts and laughs in response. She turns her head just enough to kiss his forehead and smiles. "Feel better?" she asks with a soft giggle.

Luke grunts again. "Can't feel anything," he mumbles into her skin. Carrie laughs.

"Me neither," she answers. She lets out a soft sigh and closes her eyes, settling back into the pillows. "I love you," she adds in a whisper a few seconds later.

Luke tilts his head and manages to press a kiss to the underside of her jaw. "Love you," he whispers back, "so fucking much."

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/)


End file.
